headhuntershorrorhousefandomcom-20200215-history
Night of the Living Dead: Origins 3D (2014)
Category:ArticlesCategory:Films }} Night of the Living Dead: Origins 3D is an American computer animated horror film of the zombie apocalypse subgenre. It is part of the second iteration of remake films based on the original 1968 classic, Night of the Living Dead by director George A. Romero. This film is the third in a series and was released following the 2006 remake Night of the Living Dead 3D and its 2012 sequel, Night of the Living Dead 3D: Re-Animation, but serves as a prequel to both films. Night of the Living Dead: Origins 3D was directed by Zebediah De Soto and Krisztian Majdik with a script written by De Soto, Warren Davis II, and David Reuben Schwartz. It was produced by Simon West Productions and Indus Media and Entertainment (IME) and premiered in October, 2014. Plot Cast Notes & Trivia * Night of the Living Dead: Origins and Night of the Living Dead: Origins 3D both redirect to this page. * The tagline to this film is, "The beginning of all things to end". * Night of the Living Dead: Origins 3D was first screened at the 67th Annual Cannes Film Festival in May, 2014. * This movie marks the feature film directorial debut of Zebediah De Soto. De Soto was also a producer on the web series Dread Central Live by Dailymotion. * Krisztian Majdik is a co-director and editor on this film. This is his first feature film work. * This is the second time that actor Tony Todd has played a character named Ben in a "Living Dead" film. He previously played Ben in the 1990 remake of Night of the Living Dead by director Tom Savini. * On November 20th, 2009, it was reported that Bill Moseley would be joining the voice cast for Night of the Living Dead: Origins 3D. This is the second time that actor Moseley has played a character named Johnny in a "Living Dead" film. He previously played Johnnie in the 1990 remake of Night of the Living Dead by director Tom Savini. Bloody Disgusting; "Moseley, Mos Def Join ‘Night of the Living Dead: Origins 3D’ Cast"; November 20th, 2009. * This is the third film in the "Living Dead" film series to feature actor Joseph Pilato. Pilato first cut his teeth playing an office at a police dock in the original Dawn of the Dead in 1978. He also played Rhodes in Day of the Dead in 1985. * Actor R. Madhaven is credited as just Madhaven in this film. * This is the only film in the series to take place in New York. * Shot completely in a CG setting using stereoscopic 3D, the film engages state-of-the-art facial capture technology that is a step beyond anything used before, as it becomes a hybrid of graphic novel and traditional animation. Shock Till You Drop; "Night of the Living Dead: Origins 3D is Finally Done and Screening"; May 9th, 2014. * Sydney Tamiia Poitier was added to the cast of the film on August 19th, 2013. Indiewire.com; "Tony Todd, Sydney Tamiia Poitier Will Star In A 'Night Of The Living Dead' Reboot In 3D"; August 19th, 2013. Recommendations See also External Links * * Night of the Living Dead: Origins 3D at Wikipedia References ---- Category:2014 films Category:3rd installments Category:Animated films Category:Night of the Living Dead films Category:Bill Moseley/Films Category:Bill Moseley/Voice actor